


Angeles

by officialmiisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialmiisha/pseuds/officialmiisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's always coming around here, trailing some new kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel.

Castiel sat on his bed, his little brother Samandriel, also known as Sam, sitting in his lap as his older brother, Lucifer sat in the desk chair across the room asking him homework questions. Tonight was history night. 

"Castiel?" Lucifer asked with caution. 

"Lucifer," Castiel replied. 'did I answer the question wrong?' He thought.

"With you not having your eyesight anymore.." Luc started, but after that, Castiel paid no attention to what his brother was going to say. He winced at the thought of the accident, he hated that memory.

'Two months before, Luc and Father had been drinking excessively. They came home, into Castiels room and asked him if he wanted to go with them. Castiel didn't bother asking where, and accepted. When Luc and Father were together, they never included Castiel, so of course he wanted to join them. This was a once in a life time opportunity.'

How stupid was Castiel to not offer to drive. They were roaring drunk and Castiel had his license. He was seventeen. 

'They got in the car, Lucifer in the back, Castiel in the passenger seat, Father driving. They took the interstate, trying to get away from the fact it was the anniversary of Mothers death. Father started swerving to get around other cars, and started falling asleep. When Castiel woke him, Father got angry and jerked the car left into oncoming traffic. Lucifer was passed out in the back, being no help. Father was trying to get back on the right side of the road when a large semi came speeding our way, he slowed, but it wasn't enough to stop the impact of the two vehicles. The semi pushed them into a ditch and started rolling down the hill. When Castiel woke, he couldn't see, his face was covered in blood and Lucifer was screaming at him to get up and something about Father not moving or breathing. Turned out that Castiel got the glass from the windshield in his eyes, and he cracked his head on the passenger side window. Fathers body was crushed by the steering column through his rib cage. Lucifer came out with only a broken leg and some cracked ribs.'

Sometimes Castiel hated Lucifer for not dying like Father, or not losing his eyesight. Their eldest sister, Naomi moved back from Phoenix, Arizona to come take care of all the children, so no one had to go into foster care. There were five boys and three girls in that house, including Naomi.

"Castiel!" Lucifer raised his voice and snapped his fingers in Castiels ear. "Brother, I think you zoned out again."

"It appears that way, yes." Castiel mumbled. Sam squirmed in his arms and he let the boy down before feeling the bed dip beside him. Lucifers hand came down on his shoulder and Castiel immediately shrugged it off. "I know what you're going to say, Lucifer, and im not listening."

"No, Castiel, listen to me. I know its been hard for you since the accident, and when you hated me most, you turned to your friends, but Naomi pulled you out and into homeschooling..I know you're angry with me, and everyone in our house, but-"

"Shut up, okay? I am fine, and I always will be that way. So leave me alone." Castiel grumbled and turned away from his brother. "Stop trying to protect me when nothing is wrong. We're only three months apart, stop acting like you're Father, because you aren't." 

Lucifer held his breath and let it go slowly. Castiels temper had been flaring up more and more lately. He stood and went to close the laptop he had previously been asking homework questions on before taking Sam's hand and opening the door to leave. "We'll finish those questions tomorrow, then?" 

Castiel nodded and Lucifer closed the door behind him. He sat there for a moment, listening to hear Lucifer head back down the stairs, and he got up when he knew no one else would be coming in for the night. He used his memory to step toward the light switch to make sure it was off so Naomi didn't have to pay any more money for the electric bill. After all, Castiel didn't need the light. He stripped off his shirt and pants before climbing into bed and pulling the covers up. Castiel closed his blind blue eyes, realizing for the however-many-times these past two months, closing his eyes and opening them didn't make a difference. He still couldn't see.

The world was so dark and so empty without the use of eyes.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Says I see your picture on a hundred dollar bill.

Dean felt a sharp blow to the back of his head with a glass bottle. He spun around and ducked down to avoid a punch from the man attacking him. He pushed the man, an old, buff, biker dude into the table behind him and since the biker was too drunk to catch his feet from under him, he fell and broke the table. The man got up, and Dean groaned. He saw a flash of red behind the biker and heard a loud 'ding' and the bikers eyes crossed as he started teetering and Deans eyes widened when he realized the man was going to fall on him. By that time, it was too late. The man fell right on top of Dean, knocking the wind out of him. He was being crushed.

"Sam..Sammy!" He rasped but looked around the bikers fat head to see his younger brother Sam standing there with a fire extinguisher in his arms and a big grin on his face. 

"Look, Dean! He's giving you the full on cowgirl!" Sam laughed and tried to help Dean push the man off of him. Dean tried getting up, but his vision flashed white, and he remembered getting hit in the head. He braced himself against the wall, hoping for some quiet so his headache would subside. 

That was a long shot though. The whole bar was in a riot as beer was sloshed everywhere and men were either passed out on the floor, or were punching the other men around them. Dean and the biker got into an argument over some stolen cash, and Dean swore he didn't take anything from the old man, but the guy was too drunk to believe him. When he bartender tried to break it up, the biker picked his skinny ass up and threw him against the rack of beer steins behind the counter. That started a whole riot with everyone who stood in the bar.

Dean looked over to Sam, who was setting the extinguisher against the wall and a phone against his ear. Probably calling the cops to break up the fight. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Shit," he mumbled. 

Sam hit his shoulder. "Come on, cops are on their way." 

"Gimme a minute," Dean groaned. He felt the back of his head and some sticky substance rubbed between his fingers. He looked down at his hand and blood dripped off his fingers. Sam rolled his eyes.

"This happens every time you come to a bar, hurry up, unless you want to explain to the cops what happened?" 

Dean looked up at him again and growled. "Head to the bathroom, I'll be there in a second." Sam obeyed and went into the mens bathroom. He went into the far stall, climbing up on the toilet seat to unhook the latch on the window and shoving it open. He threw his bag out the small space and tried to pull himself up and into the window. Dean came into the stall a second later and had a smirk splayed on his lips. "What did you do, now?" Sam grunted and Dean pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket.

"Damn bastard accused me of taking his money, so I did." 

Sam just shook his head. "Help a brother out, Dean." he kicked his feet to try and get momentum to pull himself out the window, but failed. Dean bent down and grabbed Sams legs, pushing him up and letting him fall out the window. Sam landed on his feet, and grabbed his bag, putting it back over his shoulders, hearing sirens getting closer by the second. "Hurry up! They're almost here." 

Deans head popped out of the window a few seconds later. "Who?" He asked, pulling himself too far out the window and doing a less-than-graceful flip and landing flat on his back. He let out a loud groan. "Damn it,"

"Who do you think? The cops!" Sam held out a hand to help his brother up. 

"Oh," Dean took the help and got up, wiping his hands on his leather jacket and put an arm around Sam's shoulder. "Lets head home," he started to walk around the side of the building to head to their house but saw three cop cars pull up, and the Winchester boys quickly turned around and sprinted the other way down the street and around the corner. 

"Did they follow us?" Sams head spun around and looked for any police. "Doubt it, Sammy. They didn't see us, I was just running to make sure they wouldn't. How do I lie about a cracked head?" Dean laughed and winced. His lungs still hurt. 

The Winchesters walked the rest of the way home, making sure no one was following them.


	3. Castiel meets Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats a game of chance to you?

Frowning, Castiel crossed his arms over his chest. "Why not?" he asked Gabriel, his eldest brother, who was nineteen. He chose to stay after the accident because he knew the family needed the support. Their whole family was based off of Gabriel, especially after Father died. Gabriel was a big joker, sometimes even called a 'Trickster' because he knew how to lighten any mood. But two months ago, the jokes grew dry and his voice became stronger and more strict. He became the Father of the family, and Castiel missed the old Gabe. 

"Castiel, you're /blind/! You cant leave without someone with you. I don't know what we would do if we lost you too,"

"Stop saying 'we'. You cant go over everything with Naomi, she isn't Mother." Castiel wished his could see Gabe's reaction to what he just said.

"Lucifer told me about last week. You told him he wasn't Father. What's been up with you?" Gabriel approached this topic cautiously, knowing Castiel's anger could flare any second. He sighed softly waiting for an answer.

"What do you think, Gabriel?"

"Don't get an attitude with me, squirt. I can still take you." Gabe's voice grew playful again, that was a rarity. Castiel tried not to smile lightly as he stood up straighter. "No you cant, I'm taller than you."

"You're obviously braver, too." Gabe pulled Castiel into a head lock and let him go. "Fine, go. But you have to take Anna with you."

"Gabriel!-" Castiel started but was cut off. "No, 'Gabriel's. You're taking Anna." Castiel huffed but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, okay, fine."

**

Anna was three years younger than Castiel, making her fourteen. She acted like she was five, though. Castiel and Anna didn't get along much, considering she would always sneak out of the house or steal money and Castiel would tell Father.

"I cant believe Gabe made me come with /you/, I mean, why couldn't Michael have to instead?" Anna whined. 

"Stop whining, Anna. Plus, I almost hate Michael more than you.." Castiel huffed for probably the seven-hundredth time that day. Anna scoffed, "Is that supposed to make me happy for being here?" 

"Originally, yes. But now I see that was a bad idea." Castiel rolled his blind eyes. "But it was true," he mumbled.

"You hate Michael? Great way to make the kid feel welcome." Anna laughed.

"Are you talking about the fact he's adopted?"

"That too," 

"Anna, he was adopted when even I was a baby, he doesn't know he was." Castiel paused. "Wait! Michael is older than you, how did you know he was adopted?"

Anna scoffed again. "I know you cant possibly think I don’t know how to get information, Castiel.”

Castiel nodded quietly and kept walking. Anna stopped at one of the thrift stores and pulled Castiel with her. “But I don’t want any of this stuff,” Castiel whined. 

“Oh hush, you don’t even know what’s in here.” She pulled on his sleeve, and Castiel felt clothing brush against his sweater. “Where are we?”

“In the clothing section,” Anna paused, “Castiel, look! I mean..” she coughed and continued her sentence, getting a slight groan from Castiel. “I found you a coat!” She sounded awful proud of herself. Without Castiels permission, she pulled the coat over his shoulders and told him to push his arms through the sleeves. He did as told and felt the coat over his body with his hands and adjusted it here and there. “Its long,” he said, just trying to complain now.

“Oh, but Castiel, you’ve been asking for a long coat for such a long time for in the winter, and it’s a nice tan color, and I think you will secretly love it.”

Castiel nodded and pulled the coat off of him. "Yeah, okay, but I don't have any money on me." he said, handing the coat back to her. Anna huffed and nodded, then realized Castiel couldn't see her. "You better pay me back," was all she said before dragging them to the register. 

***

Anna and Castiel took the back way home, walking on the dark streets only lit by an occasional street lamp. Anna hooked arms with Castiel, hoping maybe that'd comfort her a little more. He just laughed and pulled her a little closer to him, feeling a small chill go down his spine. 

A bottle broke behind them and they turned around. Anna was ripped from Castiel's arm and she screamed. Not being able to see, Castiel felt someone hit him in the head, falling to the ground. "Castiel!" Anna's voice was muffled by what he thought was a hand. Drunk laughter surrounded them and Castiel felt several sharp blows to his stomach and back. People were kicking him!

Castiel curled up and tucked his head in and covered it with his hands. He heard Anna being dragged off into the alley between the two buildings and some clothes rip before hearing several 'oooh's and whistling. Castiel felt his anger boil. He got the courage to jump up in between one of the kicks and pull a guys foot out from under him and he fell over. Castiel got hit in the back of the head again before falling to the ground. Anna was trying to scream but it was muffled again. 

"Hey!" A strange man yelled. It was dark and smooth, but had an edge to it, probably because he saw what was happening. "Get the fuck off of them!" 

The men stopped kicking Castiel and turned to the brave guy who had yelled. He felt a small, half naked body cling itself to Castiel and he knew it was Anna. He grabbed her and hugged her, hoping the men wouldn't come back. Anna pulled the two up and pressed them against the wall as Castiel started hearing punches getting thrown. There was no way one kid could fight off seven men...but he was. "Is he doing all of this alone? Whats happening? Anna?" Castiel was freaking out. 

"Two guys, hot guys, are beating up those drunk bastards." Anna swooned. 

"Shut up- wait theres two?" 

"An older one, the one who told them to leave us alone, and a younger one, like my age." Anna said, and screeched when one of the beat up men fall on them. 

Castiel pushed him off and listened. No more sounds of flesh beating flesh, no more yelling or laughing. Anna stood and spoke, "Oh my god, thank you!" and Castiel heard her gasp when realizing she had barely any clothes on. Castiel pushed himself up and winced, handing Anna his coat and she put it on. 

"No problem, what's your names?" The younger boy asked, concerned and now checking Castiel for cuts or bruises. "Dean we need to help them."

"We just did," The older one, presumably Dean, replied.

"They're hurt!" 

"Sammy, they're fine." Dean said. 

'Sammy' growled and turned Castiels face from side to side and Castiel winced again. "Your eyes.." the boy said.

"I got into an accident a couple months ago," Castiel explained and frowned. "Lost my eyesight completely."

"Shit man," Dean chuckled, "That sucks." 

"Dean!" Sam growled again. "I'm sorry we just came from a bar, and he had a little too much to drink."

Anna wrapped the coat tighter and sighed. "Can we just go home now?" Castiel nodded, "Do you know the quickest way to Turpentine Street?" 

Sam spoke again, "Let us take you to our place to fix you up first, if that's okay?" Anna nodded in agreement but Castiel hesitated. 

"What? Do you not trust us, man? We just saved your life!" Dean slurred a bit. 

"Its not that," He paused and the continued, "you know what, fine. lets go. But first, who are you anyway?" Castiel asked. "I'm Castiel, and this is Anna."

"Well, Cas," Dean paused, "We're the freakin Winchesters."


	4. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to him is one of real skill

Castiel was guided through the door by Sam, Anna still clung to him. He didn't know where Dean was, but quite frankly at the moment, he didn't care. That guy seemed like a douche bag anyway. Sam led the Novak's up the stairs and then suddenly stopped. Cas heard some keys jingle, and he knew that Sam was unlocking the apartment door.

"Dean, help Castiel get his face cleaned up, I'll take care of Anna." Sam instructed. By the way he talked, he was the one who took care of things and made sure they were in order. Castiel would feel safer with Sam, but he knew the boy couldn't take care of two people and he sure as hell didn't trust Dean with his little sister.

"Yeah, whatever, but I also have myself to look after Sammy. I'm not a baby sitter." Dean rolled his eyes so hard Cas could hear it. Sam sighed and let go of Cas, and took Anna to the other room. 

"Um, do you need help getting up the stairs?" Deans voice was slurred slightly.

"Why would we be going up the stairs?" Castiel turned his head in Dean's direction.

"The bathroom," Dean chuckled. 

"Oh, right." Cas paused, "I cant see, Dean. You expect me to get up the stairs like this?"

Dean's arm looped through Cas' and turned to face the stairs. "Ready?" 

"Yes,"

They stepped up the stairs slowly and in rhythm so Cas could get a feel of it. "I don't have stairs at my house," Castiel explained slowly. 

Dean smiled to himself and led the blue eyed boy into the restroom and told him to sit on the toilet seat before getting the rubbing alcohol and gauze from the cabinets. There were several nights Dean was the one in Cas' position and Sam cleaning up his bar battle wounds. 

"So, uh, Cas." Dean started and poured some alcohol on a wet rag. "How're you feeling?" he said as he turned back to the boy and pressed the cool cloth on his eyebrow. Castiel flinched.

"Why do you call me Cas?" was all he replied, avoiding the subject. He felt awful, obviously, plus he was uncomfortable being with Dean. He didn't know him. 

"I don't know, I guess its just a nickname." Dean said, his voice full of confusion. He hadn't really thought about it before. He just started doing it. 

Cas just nodded, taking the rag from Dean and rubbing the sore spots on his head, knowing he was probably just smearing the blood around, but the coolness felt nice. Dean leaned back, letting the boy do his business and watched him. He watched how his eyes would look up to his forehead even though he couldn't see. He knew Castiel couldn't see him either, and the thought of that made his heart sink slightly. Dean watched Cas silently and saw Cas' rag was bloody. 

"Here," Dean said, gingerly taking the rag from his hands and wiped some hair out of the boys face. Dean instantly pulled his hand back. He didn't mean to do that. 'Shit,' He thought. 

"Dean?" Cas' eyes widened, like he was trying to look around.

"Hm?" He played it off. 

"Are you okay?" 

Dean heard that question too often. He was tired of it. "Yeah, I'm okay." Dean handed back the rag and squatted next to Cas again. 

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Castiel scooted himself closer and turned his head to Dean to imply that he was listening. Dean was too quiet...too much of a jokester from what Cas had seen. He could see right through him. Dean was a broken man. 

"Cas, I'm fine." Dean insisted, taking the cloth from Castiel again and wiping the boys neck to get some dried blood off. He moved to his cheek and lightly brushed the cloth over a cut. 

Castiel put a hand over Deans and furrowed his brow. "Tell me,"

"Tell you what?" 

"Your story," Cas pulled Deans hand away from his face and put his own back in his lap. Every person had a story, and Castiel definitely wanted to know Dean's. 

"I don't have a story," Dean said reluctantly and stood. He barely knew Cas, he wasn't going to tell him his life.

"Liar," Castiel smiled and stood too. "What is it."

Dean was now eye level with the dark haired boy and it made his mind race. "My dad is a mechanic, Sammy is studying to-" He started but was cut off. 

"No, I mean /your/ story, Dean." Castiel raised his hand to Deans cheek, closing his eyes (not that they were any use) and trying to picture what his face looked like. His jaw line was prominent and his chin and cheeks had two day scruff. His cheek bones were sticking out slightly.

Dean paused, not sure what to do. It dawned on him after a second that Cas was feeling his facial structure with his hands. Dean stood quietly, a smile forming on his face. Castiels fingers brushed over his lips and Dean closed his eyes. 

"Cas," Dean whispered. 

Castiel was lost in thought. And the sound of Dean whispering his name drove him crazy. 

"Cas," Dean repeated. 

"Yes?" Castiel replied, his voice also a whisper. 

Dean smiled. "Personal space," 

"Shut up," Castiel blushed and looked down, his hands dropping to in front of them and his fingers brushed the hem of Deans shirt. 

"Let me fix your bruises or Sam will kill me." Dean chuckled and then grabbed the wrap from the drawer. "How bad are they? Do they hurt?" 

"Where?" Castiel frowned. He was kicked everywhere, so there was bruises on his legs, arms, and stomach.

"I have a wrap and some gauze to cover the ones under your shirt, do you need help with that or..?" Deans voice got quiet. 

"Um, I think I can do it by myself." Cas smiled and felt Deans hands for the items. 

"I'll be outside if you need anythi-"

"Okay," Castiel rushed. He just wanted to get out of there. He was supposed to hate Dean, not have weird feelings in his stomach and get blushy around him. 

Dean nodded and stopped at the door, as Cas turned away and started to pull his shirt over his head. Dean saw a stripe of skin and turned away quickly, rushing out the door and closing it behind him. He pressed his back against the wall and closed his eyes. "No," Dean whispered to himself. "No," he repeated. 

Shaking his head, Dean tried to clear his thoughts of Cas. He had a beautiful girlfriend, Lisa Braeden, and he had an absent father he needed to think about. Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked his missed calls. 

"Missed Calls: 0 New Missed Calls"

Then he checked his messages.

"Last Message Sent To: Dad,

When will you be home?"  
"Unreplied" 

"New Messages: 1 New Message From "Lisa",

Hey honey! I'm going out with the girls tonight and I just wanted you to know I love you. Hope you're still taking me out to dinner tomorrow night :-) x"

Dean sighed and pushed his phone back in his pocket without replying to Lisa. He heard Sam downstairs talking and Anna laughing. He was probably telling some of his jokes he memorized to make dad laugh when he came home. 

Just then, the bathroom door opened and a half naked, half mummified Cas through the doorway. "Dean?" 

Dean laughed and grabbed an end of the gauze from Cas' torso and tried untangling it from him. "Having troubles?" He laughed again. 

"I seem to be stuck, Dean." 

"I see that," Dean straightened out all the bandages and made Castiel put his arms up before he wrapped it properly. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Castiel smiled lightly before turning back into the bathroom and pulling his shirt off the counter and putting it back on. Dean put an arm around Cas' shoulder and guided him down the stairs to Anna and Sam.

Sam stood, seeing the boys step slowly down the stairs and he smiled. "Done?" Dean and Cas both nodded. 

Anna went over, her hair wet from a shower and she wore clean clothes, and hugged Cas. She pulled back and turned to Sam and Dean. 

"I'm so glad you guys found us. Thank you again." She smiled and looked at Cas, who was still standing next to Dean. "We should be heading home, don't you think?" 

Cas nodded. 

"That's perfectly fine," Sam replied and nodded. He grabbed a pair of keys and threw them at Dean, who caught them. 

"Where do you guys live?" Dean asked.

***

Anna stepped out the backseat of the passenger side of a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. "Thanks, Sam, and tell Dean I said thank you as well." 

Castiel stayed sitting in the backseat with Dean. "Will I see you again?" He asked.

"Probably," Dean sighed. "I mean, I'm pretty sure Sam gave Anna our numbers, so if you ever need anything, or just wanna talk.." He nodded and looked in the rear view at Castiel, who had a sad look in his blue eyes. 

"Then I'll be seeing you, Dean Winchester." Cas nodded, and with that, he stepped out of the Impala and felt Anna's arm link through his and they walked up the path, Cas unlocking the door quietly and letting Anna go do her thing before heading to his room, feeling the walls as he walked through, making sure he was going the right way. As he stepped into his room, he heard the Impala start back up and stood quietly listening to the engine until he couldn't hear it anymore. Castiel was too tired to check on anything and he was sore, flopping into bed and closing his eyes without taking anything off or even brushing his teeth. 

"Goodnight, Dean Winchester." he whispered. He couldn't stop thinking about that strange man who saved their lives tonight. Castiel felt as if he had known the man forever. He hoped Dean couldn't get his mind off of him either.


End file.
